trois soeurs, trois destins
by Ellarwen
Summary: Un nom, trois filles, trois destins...Les soeurs Black réfléchissent au sens de leur vie. OS sur les trois soeurs Black.
1. Un amour destructeur

_Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir. Voici un OS écrit sur Bellatrix, une explication parmi tant d'autres, justifiant sa démence. Pas forcément plausible mais lisez votre avis m'intéresse. _

_**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout vient de l'imagination fertile de notre chère J.K. Rowling. _

_**Auteure** : Ellana  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Si j'ai décidée d'écrire ce qui a changé le cours de ma vie c'est parce que je sens ma raison me quitter et que j'éprouve le besoin pressant de me confier.

Voici donc comment mon existence toute entière à basculer :

Cela faisait à peine deux ans que nous étions mariés, mais mon mari me battait déjà. J'étais sortie pour lui échapper et je mettais retrouvé à noyer ma peine dans un petit bar miteux de l'allée des Embrumes.

C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux bruns et son air ténébreux … Mais surtout, ce qui m'a séduite, c'est son regard qui vous transperçait. Quand il vous regardait, on avait l'impression qu'il portait toute la douleur du monde en lui.

Nous avons engagé la conversation et nous nous sommes découvert plusieurs points communs. Comme moi, il ne se sentait pas aimer, rejeté même. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Je lui ai tout raconté, ma famille déchirée, mon mariage désastreux … et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il était orphelin. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée, car tout au fond de moi, je me suis toujours comme orpheline.

Nous nous sommes revus de nombreuses fois. J'étais enchantée par ces rendez-vous qui me faisaient oublier, pour quelques instants, ma pitoyable existence. Il était conne un ange qui serait descendu du ciel pour me venir en aide.

J'en étais éperdument amoureuse.

Petit à petit, nos conversations devinrent plus intimes et quelques semaines plus tard eu lieu notre premier baisé. Ce fut merveilleux et cela renforça notre relation.

Peu de temps après, je tombai enceinte. Les premiers mois, je réussis à cacher ma grossesse à mon mari. Puis, je ne sais par quel miracle, il du partir à l'étranger pour quelques temps. J'accouchai chez moi seulement assisté par mon amant. Quand il eut notre enfant entre les bras, il essaya de masquer son émotion mais je pus lire dans ses yeux, tout le bonheur qui lui procurait le fait d'être père.

J'étais sur un nuage, entouré de ma fille et de celui que j'aimais.

Tout à notre bonheur, nous en oubliâmes mon mari quoi devait rentrer d'ici peu. A peine rentré, il entra dans une colère terrible et assassinat l'enfant, mon enfant. Puis m'accusant d'avoir Sali son nom et son honneur, il voulut me tuer. Je réussis à m'enfuir en transplanant. Après plusieurs heures d'errance, je me retrouvai accoudée au comptoir du même bar miteux dans lequel tout avait commencé. Alors j'ai repensé à toute ma vie : mon enfance, Poudlard mon mariage et cette rencontre qui avait tout changé. Je réalisai soudain qu'avant ce jour, je ne savais pas ce qu'était vivre. Les mots bonheur, amour, liberté m'étaient complètement inconnus. Dans ma vie, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour me dicter ma conduite et cela me paraissait normal. Mais désormais tout avait changé, j'avais choisi d'aimer, en tout cas on ne ma l'avait pas imposé.

Mon sauveur (c'est ainsi que je l'appelais car c'était ce qu'il représentait pour moi) m'écoutait, respectait mes choix. Il m'avait permis de découvrir qui j'étais réellement. J'étais donc en train de réfléchir sur le sens de ma vie, quand une main s'est posée délicatement sur mon épaule. C'était lui. Mon ange gardien était là. La seule personne qui me comprenait et qui, j'osai espérer, m'aimait. Je me retournai et me réfugia dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et transplana.

Je crois que nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre (je n'en suis pas sûre car mes souvenirs me font défauts). Je me rappelle par contre qu'il me déposa délicatement dans un grand lit, puis s'assit à côté de moi. J'étais toujours en pleurs et il me réconforta patiemment, tendrement jusqu'à ce que je m'apaise. Il prit alors délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, Merlin qu'elles étaient douces, essuya mes dernières larmes, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille puis déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Sans faire de bruit, il sorti de la chambre et revint avec de quoi manger.

Le repas fut des plus simples pourtant j'ai passé là une bien meilleure soirée qu'à l'une de ses réceptions familiale ou personne ne parlait à personne. Il fut si tendre avec moi, si attentionné, si prévoyant …

Une fois le repas terminé, je m'endormis lovée contre son torse, persuadée que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il était près de moi. Cette nuit là, je dormis d'un sommeil profond, réparateur, sans cauchemars (ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis bien longtemps).

Quand je me suis réveillée, le lendemain matin, j'étais en pleine forme. Bien sûr, le meurtre de la veille était présent dans mon esprit mais au souvenir de ma soirée, je me jurai de ne pas me laisser abattre afin de profiter pleinement de sa présence. Je me retournai donc pour l'embrasser, mais il n'était plus là. Déçue, je me levai et m'installa devant la table sur laquelle un copieux petit déjeuner semblait m'attendre. Une fois rassasiée, je débarrassai rapidement la table.

Je passai le reste de la matinée à me préparer. Je commençai par me doucher, cela me fit le plus grand bien comme si l'eau débarrassai mon être des atrocités de la veille. Après m'être habillée, j'essayai en vain de discipliner mes cheveux, sachant de toute façon que quoi que je fasse, mes cheveux ressembleraient à un buisson d'épines. Je me résolue à les attacher en un semblant de queue de cheval.

J'étais prête.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire et je sentis la tristesse que j'avais refoulée toute la matinée refaire surface. Il me vint alors une idée saugrenue. Je sortis ramasser une poignée de terre. J'en fis un petit tas sur lequel je versais quelques gouttes d'eau. Je mélangeai le tout jusqu'à obtenir une sorte de pâte. Alors patiemment, je modelai une petite croix. A l'aide d'un couteau, je gravis le nom de mon enfant, Ninon. Puis je me recueillis dessus quelques instants.

Cela m'apaisa. Ce n'était pas un vrai enterrement, il n'y avait ni cérémonie, ni cercueil, mais cela me permit de commencer mon deuil.

Puis, à l'aide de ma baguette, je transformai la petite croix en un pendentif que je passai autours de mon cou.

Quelques temps après, mon amour arriva. Je voulu l'embrasser mais il me repoussa et me demanda -ou plutôt m'ordonna- de m'asseoir. Surprise, je m'assis en face de lui, l'interrogeant du regard, sans oser le questionner de vive voix. Je remarquai alors son visage impassible, son regard froid et déterminé. Cela m'inquiéta mais je n'osai toujours pas parler. Je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Il se décida enfin à parler.

Sa voix avait changé, jusqu'à lors douce et chaleureuse, elle était maintenant lancinante et glaciale. Mais le pire fut ses propos, emplis de haine et de vengeance, sans aucune humanité. Je compris qu'il ne tolérait pas la mort de Ninon et je voulu lui parler de mon pendentif. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me fit part de ses projets de vouloir rétablir le véritable ordre des choses. Il m'annonça qu'il avait modifié la mémoire de mon mari et que je devais retourner auprès de lui et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je lui répondis que je l'aimais, que je voulais vivre avec lui. Une d'hésitation passa dans son regard, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il me dit que c'était impossible car il devait changer le monde, seul. Il me proposa subitement un whisky pur feu que j'acceptai sans rien dire, trop secouée pour parler.

Pendant que je buvais, il murmura, pensant sûrement que je ne l'entendais pas : « Je m'en veux de t'utiliser comme un vulgaire pion, car même si je ne le peux pas … je t'aime … ».

Je du m'endormir, car je me réveillai le lendemain matin, dans mon lit, au côté de mon époux endormi. Ma première réaction fut le dégoût face à cet homme qui était le meurtrier de Ninon. Je ne sais ce qui ce passa, mais, il eut comme quelque chose qui m'empêcha de me lever et de partir. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchit, mais maintenant je sais que c'était le whisky pur feu ou plutôt la potion qui faisait son effet. Je repensai alors à la journée de la veille et ses derniers mots me revinrent en mémoire, « je t'aime ». Ces mots représentaient tout pour moi. Il m'aimait.

Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de mes joues. Puis mon cœur se serra : il ne pouvait m'aimer …

Soudainement, la colère m'envahit, qui était-il pour se laisser dicter sa conduite, ce n'était qu'un lâche sans courage. Petit à petit la vengeance me gagnait, pour qui se prenait-il celui là, me laisser tomber pour des idées et de surcroît il voulait m'utiliser comme un « vulgaire pion ». Rageusement, j'essuyais mes dernières larmes, la tête bouillonnante de contradictions. Tout d'un coup, une seule idée s'imposa en moi, le servir.

C'est la que la potion commença réellement à faire son effet. Je ne sais comment décrire ce que j'ai ressentie, non seulement par la complexité de mes sentiments mais aussi du fait agit toujours et brouille mes souvenirs. Mais ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'avais l'impression d'être soumise à l'Imperium mais d'un autre côté j'étais toujours plus ou moins maître de mes actes.

La potion s'attaquait plutôt à mon cerveau. Une pensée dominait, écrasant mes propres pensées. Le servir, cette pensée me hantait. C'était comme si cette simple pensée dirigeait mon esprit le forçant à oublier certaines idée pour laisser la place à d'autres. Ces dernières étaient comme des consignes auxquelles je devais obéir. Elles ne me laissaient pas en paix tant que je ne leurs obéissait pas en tout points. Mais une fois que j'avais exécuté l'ordre, ces pensées disparaissaient comme si elles avaient rempli leur devoir.

Je n'étais plus la même.

J'étais devenue une sorte de robot, de pion. Peu à peu, je fus de moins en moins maîtresse de mes pensées.

Avec mon mari, je jouai l'épouse parfaite tout en l'entraînant vers le culte de la magie noire. Je torturai et tuai des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbes par dizaines, répandant la terreur et le mal.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Puis, il y a peu de temps, mon maître et amant fut vaincu.

En quelques instants, mon esprit fut vide. La potion avait entièrement détruit mon peu de volonté et je ne recevais plus d'ordres.

J'étais complètement désorientée. Il me fallait un maître.

Je me lançai donc à sa recherche, continuant à massacrer moldus et sangs-de-bourbes, car je ne savais faire que ça.

Ma quête durerait sûrement toujours si je n'avais pas été arrêtée et envoyée à Ascaban pour le reste de mon existence.

C'est donc enfermée entre quatre murs et surveillée par des détraqueurs que je couche sur papier une partie et certainement la dernière de ma vie.

Moi, Bellatrix Black, j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerai pour l'éternité Tom Jedusor.

Et qu'il se fasse appelé le Seigeur des Ténèbres ou Lord Voldemort n'y changera rien.


	2. Enfance

_Hello everybody ! Un deuxième OS sur Andromeda qui se souvient...Trêve de blabla et bonne lecture. _

_Soit dit en passant, votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant °petit sourire innocent° (on s'en serait douté)_

_**Auteures** : Earwen et Ellana _

_**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J K Rowling.  
_

* * *

Andromeda, comme chaque semaine depuis la bataille de Poudlard, se recueillait devant la tombe de son mari après s'être arrêtée devant celle de sa fille. Elle allait partir quand elle vit un chat blanc qui lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait quand elle était à Poudlard. Elle s'avança pour le caresser, celui-ci la regarda et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle le suivit. Il s'arrêta devant une tombe noire pour faire sa toilette celle-ci attira le regard d'Andromeda qui en oublia totalement le chat. Elle regarda les inscriptions sur la tombe et tout son passé lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash Back **

_« _ Dis Bella on joue aux sorciers et aux moldus ?_

__ D'accord mais c'est moi les sorciers !_

__ Ok je suis les moldus et toi t'es de quel côté Cissy ?_

__ Bah je sais pas ..._

__ Bah décide toi à chaque fois c'est pareil !_

__ Moi je prépare quand vous allez rentrer et je garde les enfants._

__ Bon d'accord mais la prochaine fois tu choisis ! _

__ Mais j'aime pas choisir !_

__ Bon on joue maintenant !_

__ Haha je vais t'avoir Meda parce que moi j'ai une super baguette !_

__ Oui mais moi j'ai une super épée ! _

__ Hé c'est pas du jeu normalement les moldus ils ont rien parce que les sorciers c'est les plus forts ! _

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Andromeda. Elle tomba à genoux devant la tombe où était inscrit : ' Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Ne jamais perdre même face à la mort ' et elle se demanda qui avait bien pu l'enterrer.

__ Haha t'es morte, je t'ai eu Bella !_

__ Ah non moi je veux pas ! _

__ Mais si Bella comme ça je vais pouvoir t'enterrer !_

__ Ah non Cissy ! Moi je veux pas mourir, parce que quand on meurt on perd et moi je veux toujours gagner…_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle murmura 'Narcissa'. Elle se releva et se dirigea lentement mais déterminée vers la maison de sa dernière sœur…


	3. Un mauvais rêve

_Et pour finir, petit OS sur Narcissa, petit c'est le cas de le dire, la dernière des soeurs Black. _

_**Auteure** : Earwen _

_**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J K Rowling.  
_

_Bonne (petite) lecture.  
_

* * *

Je me réveille.

J'ai froid.

Mais ça j'y suis habituée. Tout a toujours été froid autour de moi ; mon père, ma mère, mes sœurs.

Mes sœurs, je me souviens des jeux que l'on faisait ensemble étant petites…Mais ensuite tout a changé, tout.

Je m'emmitoufle dans les couvertures, à mes côtés je sens la respiration régulière de mon mari. Mon mari. Ma sœur s'est mariée sans aimer, l'autre en aimant et moi, moi je me suis mariée en croyant aimer. L'amour est la seule étincelle qui brille encore dans mon cœur celle qui m'empêche de tout laisser tomber. Mon cœur a toujours eu du mal à battre.

Je suis trop fragile.

Dehors l'orage gronde depuis des semaines.

Je ne me suis jamais posée de questions. Peut-être suis-je trop naïve ou trop lâche ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai toujours suivi ma famille. Et voilà où cela m'a conduit, dans un manoir froid et austère rempli de mangemorts. Les mangemorts sont partout autour de moi mais je n'en suis pas une.

Tout à coup je pense à ma sœur, mon cousin à ….à tous ceux qui ont eu assez de courage pour se battre. A ceux qui sont capable de mourir en sachant qu'ils ne sauvent peut-être qu'une seule vie sur cette maudite terre. Ces gens je les admire car ils se battent pour la prochaine génération. Beaucoup sont trop jeunes pour lutter contre les ténèbres et pourtant ils le font ; car ils ont grandi beaucoup trop vite : ça se voit dans leurs yeux. Et moi je reste là car je n'ai pas assez de courage pour me rebeller, je ne le ferai pas, je le sais. Je suivrai ma famille jusqu'au bout même si je ne crois pas en leurs principes, même si ça me conduit à ma fin, je le ferai car c'est moins risqué.

C'est pourquoi moi, Narcissa Black Malefoy, je me rendors pour me réveiller de nouveau dans ce monde où plus personne n'a confiance en l'autre, où ma sœur se plaît à chérir les ténèbres. Les ténèbres, les Black y sont tous liés ne serait-ce que par leur nom. Deux d'entre nous essaient de s'en échapper pour mieux y retomber tandis que les autres les chérissent comme un enfant aime sa mère….


End file.
